Yo seré tus ojos
by Scott Kirkland
Summary: Afuera nevaba, el frio se colaba por las paredes a pesar de que la enorme chimenea de la estancia estaba encendida, un eterno manto blanco cubría el jardín, los arboles parecían esbeltas damas con un largo vestido blanco, en el gran ventanal del salón se encontraba una figura, de pie, con sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda, añorando su libertad y recordando viejas épocas .


**Yo seré tus ojos**

Afuera nevaba, el frio se colaba por las paredes a pesar de que la enorme chimenea de la estancia estaba encendida, un eterno manto blanco cubría el jardín, los arboles parecían esbeltas damas con un largo vestido blanco, en el gran ventanal del salón se encontraba una figura, de pie, con sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda, añorando su libertad y recordando viejas épocas mientras veía aquel triste escenario cubierto de nieve… Gilbert Weillschmidt, la personificación de Prusia.

Recordaba con tristeza cuando alguna vez fue una gran potencia militar gracias al viejo Fritz, cuando podía apoderarse de las regiones vitales del "señorito", cuando era libre… ahora se encontraba bajo el cuidado de Rusia, Iván Braginski. Despreciaba a ese hombre, le hacía sentir un niño pequeño que requería de alguien para sobrevivir ¿acaso no se daba cuenta con quien estaba? No, claro que no, no notaba lo awesome que era. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, mostrando su habitual sonrisa infantil, apareció Iván. El albino apretó los puños y lo fulmino con la mirada, de verdad odiaba la presencia del eslavo. El más alto ignoro aquella mirada hostil y de igual manera se acercó y se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

-No tienes por qué comportarte así, después de todo es por tu bien que estés aquí.- dijo inocentemente, Gilbert seguía con la mirada perdida en el paisaje invernal tratando de ignorarle. Que osadía la suya ignorarle de esa manera. El eslavo camino hasta estar detrás del albino consiguiendo que este pegara un respingo, pero era tarde para huir, además eso no era propio de él, él era awesome. Se giró lentamente para encararle, los ojos amatistas de Rusia eran fríos, profundos, su expresión era de superioridad y su sonrisa infantil e inocente se borró por completo. Prusia aguanto su mirada pero dada la situación, no era la mejor opción hacerle enojar.

-Eres mío ahora, si yo decido estar aquí tu no me ignoraras, después de todo esta es mi casa y tu mi nueva propiedad ¿Da?-

*No me trates como si yo fuera un objeto, estoy bajo tu protección pero eso no significa que deba hablarte o temerte como hacen los Bálticos. ¡Yo soy el increíble Prusia!...* el eslavo levanto por el mentón el rostro del albino obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba:

-No eres tan increíble, estas en mi casa y eres mío- dijo con sorna, ironía y un toque de superioridad desarmando por completo al pruso quien dio un manotazo a la mano del eslavo y hacer que lo soltara. El ruso le dio la espalda y salió de la estancia dejando el orgullo herido de Prusia.

De nuevo solo en esa gran habitación. Molesto y con frío, el paisaje invernal no era de mucha ayuda así que fue a la cama y se recostó en ella, la tela suave y el mullido colchón hicieron que callera en los brazos de Morfeo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo paso durmiendo, pero un ligero golpeteo en su puerta lo hizo despertar.

*¡Adelante!* grito con voz ronca, la pesada puerta de madera se entre abrió, dejando ver el tímido rostro de Toris, este al verle un poco modorro suspiro:

-Prusia-san el señor Rusia le espera para cenar- "mierda" así que ese maldito todavía se dignaba a cenar con él, por supuesto negaría la invitación

*¡Dile que no tengo hambre! No pienso cenar con el* espeto molesto el país pruso, Lituania entró en pánico, si volvía al comedor sin Prusia Iván lo mataría, eso seguro. – Por favor Prusia-san tiene que bajar, el señor Rusia se molestara conmigo- el pruso no podía creerlo, ¿tanto miedo infundía ese hombre? Rodo la mirada y tocio los labios en una mueca de disgusto, no hacía falta que Lituania le rogara, después de todo los Bálticos no eran tan asombrosos como él. Toris al ver que se ponía de pie, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alivio, hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera, Gilbert camino detrás de él refunfuñando, tendría que soportar la presencia del eslavo por un buen rato, eso si no lo hacía enfadar y volvía a dejarlo solo, prefería que le dejara solo pero nunca se sabía con Iván.

Al llegar al comedor Lituania le dijo que entrara y le dio las gracias por bajar, después se retiró a la cocina dejando al Prusia con Iván y su sonrisa inocente de nuevo. Prusia jaló la silla haciendo mucho ruido en el acto, su intención era hacerle enfadar o por lo menos borrar esa sonrisa, le molestaba. El ruso ignoro el escándalo y pregunto con ese tono inocente que luego tenia

-¿Qué tal tu sueño, agradable? Te ves más sumiso cuando duermes- "maldición" el de ojos escarlata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Iván al notar ese sonrojo sonrió aún más.

*S-Si fue bastante agradable…* desvió la mirada esperando a que los bálticos trajeran la cena y así no tener que hablar con él. La cena fue servida rápidamente por el trio Báltico, Gilbert hubiera deseado que ellos se quedaran a cenar con ellos, pero no les era permitido, que perra suerte tenia.

Durante la cena el único que trataba de hacer una plática era el eslavo, pero era ignorado o recibía respuestas con monosílabos, lo cual le hacía enfadar.

-Tengo que enseñarte modales, ¿cierto? Que no se te olvide a quien le perteneces y por lo tanto debes mostrar respeto- otra vez ese cambio de personalidad, este era el momento perfecto para escapar, así que con una sonrisa orgullosa el pruso contestó:

*Por más que lo desees nunca seré tuyo…* Esto era el colmo, Iván se acercó y enredo sus dedos en el platinado cabello de Gilbert obligándolo a alzar la vista

-Tú ya no eres una nación, ahora eres parte de MI territorio y si no te tengo por las buenas será por las malas ¿Da?- dicho esto el ruso beso bruscamente al pruso, en su sorpresa Gilbert quería alejar a Iván sin éxito alguno. Rusia obligo al albino a ponerse de pie son soltar sus labios, pronto se separó buscando aire, este fue el momento de Gilbert para empujar lejos de si al ruso y salir corriendo. Corrió hacia el bosque, sentía sus lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, no quería pasar más tiempo con Iván, aunque si lo pensaba sabía que sentía algo por el ruso pero no le gustaba su situación, quería ser de nuevo el gran imperio que alguna vez fue, sus piernas no podían más, se dejó caer de rodillas, la nieve y el viento enfriaban cada vez más su cuerpo, poco importaba.

¿Es que acaso era tonto? Salir corriendo así como si nada en medio de una nevada, Iván seguía molesto, lo cual ponía de los nervios a los bálticos, quienes temblaron en cuando el ruso los llamo

-Voy a salir, ese idiota salió de aquí y seguramente se perderá, preparen algo caliente en cuanto regrese- el trío no hizo más que asentir. El ruso seguía molesto, pero no lo podía dejar morir afuera. Le dio caza rápidamente, en la nieve aun eran visibles las huellas. El ruso mascullaba algunas maldiciones. "Ese idiota, hace frío en donde se habrá metido"

-¿Mmm?- a lo lejos diviso un bulto cubierto de nieve, dedujo que era su pruso, al acercarse noto que el otro hombre arrodillado, entornaba el rostro un tanto azulado debido al frio, con los ojos llorosos y expresión triste. Rusia se hincó a su lado, con expresión seria, más grande fue su sorpresa cuando el albino se abalanzo sobre el lloriqueando.

*No quiero seguir así, por favor Rusia mátame, no quiero verme como un perdedor, si lo haces podrás quedarte con mi territorio, tendrás mas poder y…* sus lloriqueos fueron callados con un beso, un beso diferente al anterior pero que curiosamente también fue correspondido por el albino. Ese tierno acto no duro mucho, ya que el ruso se separó y beso la frente de Prusia.

-No puedo hacer eso, me gustas y me gusta tu compañía, no ganaría nada matándote- el ruso cambio su expresión, se veía preocupado por Gilbert, no le gustaba verlo así, para él no era un perdedor y realmente sería estúpido matarlo si es la persona que te quieres. El albino aun con expresión triste, bajo la mirada. Esperaba que Iván lo hiciera pero no obtuvo lo que quería…

*Cobarde…Cobarde… Cobarde* fue subiendo el tono de su voz, al ruso le molesto aquella palabra, él no era ningún cobarde simplemente quería al pruso, lo quería a su lado, fue entonces cuando paso por su mente una sádica idea. Abrazo suavemente al país pruso, como si fuera a romperse, Gilbert correspondió; con voz tétrica el eslavo le susurró al oído:

-Si no quieres ver entonces cumpliré tu deseo…De verdad me gustas y te quiero a mi lado- la mano derecha del eslavo se deslizó discretamente hacia su cinturón, mientras la izquierda abrazaba aun el cuerpo del pruso, saco una brillante daga. Su mano izquierda soltó el cuerpo del menor y sostuvo su rostro lloroso por el mentón, alzo la daga y en su brillante hoja afilada se reflejaba el blanco de la nieve, ese blanco que fue tiñéndose de rojo poco a poco, por el rostro del albino también resbalaba aquel líquido escarlata. Gilbert no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor, en cuanto Iván retiro la daga llevo su mano izquierda al ojo contrario o más bien a la cuenca vacía y sangrante, de nuevo el avino siente el escozor del filo de la daga en su rostro, gime de dolor, llora y todo se vuelve oscuro, lo único que recuerda es el rostro triste de la nación rusa, aquel paisaje invernal que tanto le gustaba, siente el frio, siente su sangre correr por su cara y de nuevo siente los labios del ruso contra los suyos… ojala pudiera llorar, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar al hombre que tenía delante, quien correspondió.

-Me gustaban tus ojos, pero ahora vamos a poder estar juntos y podré enseñarte el mundo ahora que no puedes verlo, seré tus ojos…- su voz se quebró a causa de la tristeza, coloco a Gilbert de espaldas a él, cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos mientras que la otra lo abrazaba. El arrepentimiento hacia un nudo en su garganta, pero tenía un retorcido sentimiento de alegría ahora que Prusia no podría escapar de él…

 **Este es mi primer fic, no sé si sentirme orgullosa de haberle sacado los ojos a Prusia pero es mi retorcida forma de que estuvieran juntos.**


End file.
